fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halloween 2017 Event Revival (US)/@comment-37189271-20181014080212
hei people, can you tell me which arcs of the history the us version app have? is everything already translated? and someone can tell me if is any reason to play the japonese version? (if you don´t wanna see my life story in this game go to 6 paragraph) look, the first time i play grand order was more than one year ago, that time i have the two versions, i play for 3 moths, only having archer in the 2 versions(in the jp i got a litle luck and got siegfried), like anyone i want a 5* servant, yep i was a e luck guy, i was desperate, and finaly when finaly comes the oda nobunaga event (us), when the event was gonna end, i do a 10 roll and finally gotta okita soji !!! and 3 days after that my game crashes, (the gods conspire against me!!!!) enter the app, see a black screen and sent me back to the home menu, i got enraged, cought blood saying i will never play this again, and it hurt say that, because i love the game, they even make you play with arturia and cu chulain in the tutorials, so cruel i know the fate series back in 2011 when launch fate/zero, i see the anime and got "wow, wow, amazing, kiritsugu is so badass" and there is a zero in the title, so i say "wait, there more???!!" so the community tell me of the movies and the visual novel(i finalized the vn), after that my love grows and expands. well, coming back to grand order, months after, the ocean steal my phone and i got to buy another one, and i say why not play again? the anime movie made me download again the 2 versions, play the jp first, and in the tutorial grand summon, i got 2 4*star servants, berserker tamamo and hercules,got happy and go play the us version, one elizabeth bathory.... i grow wary, but i say "only time and perseverance will give me 4 and 5 star servants" i cleared fuyuki and go to make a grand summon(by this you people still remenber, right? before the bathory halloween, ozymandias and arturia lancer was whith drop rate up!!!) so got what? my first grand summon gives me ozymandias!!! after that, cleared orleans and unlock bathory halloween(by now i complete all the quests and the majority of treasures in the shop, man that 90 lv quest was hard, 5 stages!!!) do the 2 grand summon, tamamo drop rate was up, and... got tamamo!!! yep, the collateral effect is i got disinterested in the jp version. so, is more easy to summon 5* star servants in the us version?(older and new phone, i only got 5* in the us version) i will lost something if don´t play the jp? because most events and arcs will be in the future for the us version, right? i know by playing that the jp version gives you more saintz quartz and ap, and cut in half ap in some main history quests, but this is superficial to me, so what you think? and my user id is 338,630,934 add me if you want, tamamo is the leader.